


Forever in a Minute

by iaintafraidofnoghostbear



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rivals to Lovers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaintafraidofnoghostbear/pseuds/iaintafraidofnoghostbear
Summary: Sid lets the league send an alpha match for his heat, and he's not prepared for who they pick.





	Forever in a Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [alcoholandregret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholandregret/pseuds/alcoholandregret) in the [PuckingRare2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> soulmate au of any variety; friends to enemies/rivals to friends to lovers - they can learn/find out/realise they're soulmates at any point in that timeline

“Hey, I can go. You don’t want this, and that’s cool, I won’t say anything to anyone.” 

 

Sid hates himself for whining at the thought of the alpha leaving him, and Konecny turns back from heading toward the door, instinct keeping him in place. “Or...not? You’re kinda giving me mixed signals, here.” 

 

He shouldn’t have put it off this long, should’ve told the trainers he’d need someone sooner so he could’ve vetoed this heat match instead of walking into it blindly. But it’s too late for that; Sid is flushed and wet already, needy and he’s not sure he has time to find anyone else. 

 

“Stay?” Sid swallows back the  _ please _ , but Konecny is nodding anyway, moving back toward him. He approaches Sid slowly until they’re close enough to touch. He reaches for Sid but lets him initiate the contact. Sid feels immediately better with the alpha’s hands on him, and burying his face against Konecny’s neck, breathing in his scent helps soothe most of the ache, for now. “Fuck.” 

 

“Yeah. Sorry, I’m sure I’m not your first choice, but I’ll be good to you if you still want me here. I promise.” 

 

“Why did you even come here?” 

 

Konecny’s scent turns a little acidic at that, forcing Sid to bite his cheek to keep from whining in apology for upsetting the alpha. “They said I was your best available match. And you’re you. They were pretty insistent and … I don’t know. I didn’t know who else was a match. You never know how alphas are going to be.” 

 

Whatever answer Sid expected, it wasn’t that. Still, Konecny’s a Flyer and there’s a big element of mistrust there to begin with. “You sound full of shit.” 

 

“Yeah well. G would agree with you. Maybe you can compare notes later. Or I can still go, if you want.” 

 

Taking a deep breath, Sid lets the thick, woodsy scent of Konecny fill his nose. It makes him want and soothes the burn in his body all at once. 

 

“Stay. If … you’re sure. Please stay.” 

 

“Yeah, ‘course.” Konecny’s voice is soft, now, and he takes Sid’s acceptance as permission to touch, rubbing his back. “Whatever you want.” 

 

They stay that way for a little while until Konecny’s scent can’t soothe the burning ache building inside Sid. He gets restless, mouthing along the alpha’s neck and impulsively biting him with sharp teeth, brattily demanding attention. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ , hey.” A soft growl, and then there are blunt teeth pinching at Sid’s neck, holding until he whimpers and tilts his head back, beseeching. Konecny soothes the spot with his tongue, pressing a soft kiss to it. “Be good. I’ll give you what you need.” 

 

“Konecny-” Sid gasps as hands ruck up his shirt. 

 

“Shit, dude, call me Travis. C’mon, off.” Sid does as he’s told, the cool air of the room sending goosebumps dancing across his overheated skin. Travis runs his hands over Sid’s shoulders and down his arms. He tries to press back into Sid’s space, but Sid reaches for his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it on the floor. They strip out of their pants and underwear quickly; Sid suddenly has no patience for foreplay, heat hitting in full force. He crawls onto the bed, using a couple of plaintive chirps to get Travis hustling after him. 

 

“Yeah, I’m here, shh,” the alpha murmurs, just a hint of rumble in his voice that is exactly what Sid wants. He crawls up the bed, kneeing up between Sid’s thighs so he can press biting kisses to his throat and collarbones. “Fuck, you smell so good.” 

 

It’s so, so easy to tip his head back and let Travis mouth at his neck, feeling the barest scrape of sharp alpha fangs along the delicate skin. Travis doesn’t bite down, though, doesn’t even try until he’s forced his teeth back to blunt and Sid would be grateful for that if he could think. Wrapping his legs around Travis’ waist, Sid hauls him closer, rolling his hips up seeking any kind of contact. He whimpers this time, unwilling to beg this alpha with words, but he can do it with his body and blame it on the heat. 

 

Travis sits up and Sid almost chirps at him again, but then one leg his being pushed up, Travis’ hand on his thigh pinning him open. Blunt fingers push at his hole and then  _ in _ , the stretch of them so good but not enough. Sid’s open, wet and ready for it. Cursing under his breath, Travis fingers him perfunctorily. A flush is rising in his cheeks, a sign that he’s getting dragged under by Sid’s need. 

 

Soon enough, the thick tip of Travis’ cock is pressing up against Sid’s hole, and he moans loud and long as Travis sinks in. His cock is thick, knot already starting to pop as he fucks Sid in sharp, fast strokes. Teeth find a tender spot on Sid’s neck to sink into, biting  _ hard _ , and he finds himself tugging at Travis’ hair, trying to get him to ease back.

 

“D-don’t claim-” he stutters weakly, but Travis is already soothing him. 

 

“I won’t, swear I won’t, just let me-” 

 

Sid gives in, allowing himself to submit to the bite, to the knot being forced nearly painfully in and out of him until Travis growls and sinks deep. His knot swells and swells until Sid whines and shakes as he comes, keening as the throb of the knot inside him drags his orgasm out until he’s limp and dizzy with it. 

 

Only when all the tension has drained from him does Travis let go of the flesh between his teeth, soothing the mark with his tongue. It’s going to be a dark, lasting bruise, a clear sign that Sid had let someone dominate him. He hates that his omega instincts want to purr at the thought of it. 

 

Travis keeps himself propped up on his knees and elbows so his weight rests on Sid without leaving him feeling like he’s being crushed. He drops sporadic kisses to Sid’s cheek and shoulder to try to keep him content while they wait out the knot. Sid’s nearly asleep with it before Travis is able to pull out, but the rush of come that spills out of him has him clamping his thighs shut, embarrassment crawling up his spine. God, he’d been such a slut-

 

“Hey, it’s alright.” Travis slips off the bed, rummaging through the supply drawers. Sid can hear water running, but he curls up on his side, not willing to move knowing that more come will spill from him if he tries to. The bed dips behind him, and one of Travis’ warm hands lands on his arm. “I grabbed a plug. Do you want it?” 

 

Closing his eyes, Sid swallows hard. “Yeah, please.” 

 

Gently, Travis eases it inside him. It’s just thick enough to keep him from leaking everywhere, but not so big as to stretch or stimulate him further.

 

“Why don’t you go shower? I’ll change the sheets so we can rest.” 

 

Angling his body as he edges around the bed, Sid avoids looking at the alpha, taking comfort in the quiet privacy of the bathroom. He has no choice but to shower quickly, legs wobbly and thighs sore. He eases out the plug and thanks the gods that the running water covers the sound of come dripping out of him. 

 

True to his word, Travis has changed the sheets, the dirty ones stashed out of sight in the laundry and linen closet that takes up one of the walls. He looks concerned, and reaches for Sid as soon as he nears the bed. For a moment, Sid contemplates not taking his hand, but he feels … he needs the comfort and reassurance of his alpha. And Travis is the only one here, so Sid takes his hand and crawls back onto the bed. Travis draws a sheet up over them, a nice touch that Sid finds he appreciates - like all the other nice, little things Travis had paid attention to. He feels covered, but the sheet is light enough to keep him from getting too hot as the heat fever returns. 

 

“I didn’t expect you to be this nice,” he mumbles into Travis’ shoulder, and he can feel it when he huffs a laugh. 

 

“Yeah. I guess you wouldn’t.” Travis is quiet for a moment, one hand absently tracing circles over Sid’s back. “I like when my partners are happy. That’s what makes it good for me. You know I’m not gonna like, say anything to anyone right?” 

 

“What happens in the heat room stays in the heat room?” Sid smiles to himself when that gets a genuine laugh. 

 

“Yeah, basically.” 

 

“Thanks. I really appreciate that.” 

 

When he feels more settled, Sid rolls onto his back, taking the opportunity to stretch a bit. Travis does the same, his expression going tense when he looks over at Sid. “Fuck. I’m sorry, does that hurt?” 

 

His eyes are on the dark bite mark on Sid’s throat. It stings when Sid trails his fingers over it, and there’s a faint, aching throb he’s familiar with, the same feeling he gets from any bruise. “It’s fine. I liked it. I would’ve made you stop if I didn’t.” 

 

Travis still looks doubtful, and he rolls out of bed, coming back with an ice pack from one of the stocked minifridges. It hurts more for a moment as he presses the pack to Sid’s neck, but the cold numbs it soon enough. “I won’t do that again.” 

 

“Hey, it’s okay. But thank you.” Sid lets Travis hold the pack, trying to relax as much as he can before the next spike of his heat hits. 

 

Travis takes him on his knees, this time, one of the wedge cushions available to them propping up his hips so Sid doesn’t have to hold himself up. The angle of it lets Travis get deep, and Sid comes from the knot and the friction on his cock and nipples. He’s left a sweaty, sticky mess and he can’t find it in himself to care as Travis plasters himself to his back and purrs loudly. They’d washed the plug from before, and Travis presses it into Sid as he pulls out so only a little come dribbles out of him. All Sid needs is a wipedown, and then he’s curling up against Travis to sleep. 

 

They eat and hydrate when they wake up, and fuck a couple more times before Sid’s heat breaks. It’s a stupid early hour of the morning, so they sleep in the heat room instead of trying to head home. There’s an awkward moment when they’re leaving the arena - Sid to his car and Travis waiting for an Uber to take him to the airport - before Travis takes a deep breath. 

 

“Look, I might be out of line but. Do you want my number? Just to talk, or if you ever wanted to spend another heat with me.” He ducks his head, shyly, shrugging. “If not, no big.” 

 

“Yeah,” Sid says before he can stop himself. “I’d like that.” He goes home with a new contact in his phone - saved as “Travis” since it’s a generic enough name - and wonders just what the hell he was thinking. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You’re  _ kidding _ ,” Flower’s words are incredulous, but he’s laughing on the other end of the line. 

 

Sid sighs, grumbling at him. “Hey, you fucked Giroux. Don’t even start.” 

 

“Yes, but Claude isn’t a little baby alpha trying to woo an older omega. That’s precious.” 

 

“Shut up, he’s not - he’s an adult!” 

 

“Yeah, sure. He’s legal -” 

 

“He’s  _ twenty-two _ , Flower.” 

 

“Cradle robber.” Flower’s still laughing, and Sid seriously considers hanging up. 

 

“You’re one of my best friends and I don’t know why,” he mumbles. 

 

“Ah, you love me.” His chuckles taper off, and Flower sighs softly. “He was nice to you, eh?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sid thinks about how careful and thoughtful Travis had been. “Really, really nice.” 

 

“Do you think you want to see him again?” 

 

“Maybe.” They’d been texting and snap chatting. The Flyers are on a road trip right now, so most of Travis’ have been of various planes and hotel rooms, of his team out to dinner, and of himself either out on the town or on his bed. Sid likes it all maybe more than he should. 

 

“Just be careful, yeah? And not just because he’s a Flyer. He’s a young alpha. Make sure you’re on the same page about things.” 

 

Sid winces, but he knows what Flower means. He’s never been great at casual. He wants a mate and kids and Travis is … very young, comparatively. Sid knows that. 

 

“I will. I know.” 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m happy he’s nice to you. I just worry.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry but … thank you.” 

 

“Just tell me if it gets serious. I’m gonna have to arrange a shovel talk.” Sid laughs at that, and he’s still smiling when he hangs up. His phone vibrates with a text from Travis. 

  
  
_ Busy? _

 

_ No. whats up?  _

 

Immediately, his phone starts to ring, and Sid swipes the call open. “Hey.” 

 

“Hi,” Travis says, breathless. He sounds happy, like he’s been laughing, too. “So I had a question.” 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“How would you feel about me coming to visit? It’s cool if you think it’s too soon, but I figured I’d be less noticeable in Pittsburgh than you would Philly, but if you want to do it the other way around we could-” 

 

“Trav,” Sid cuts him off gently, seeing one of Travis’ rambles taking off. “I - are you sure?” 

 

“Yeah. We have the bye week, yeah? I thought. Just a couple of days or something. If you want.” 

 

“I want. I’ll get you a ticket.”    
  
Travis does laugh at that. “I can buy my own flight. Unless you’re angling to be a sugar daddy.” 

 

“God, no,” Sid groans. He hopes that thought  _ never _ occurs to Flower. “But let me. You can do it next time.” 

 

“Next time, huh?” Travis’ voice goes soft, fond. It makes Sid blush. 

 

“Yeah. I - I want to spend time with you. I’m a little afraid of scaring you off.” 

 

“I don’t think you could if you tried.” The honest conviction in Travis’ voice is both wonderful and terrifying. Sid wants him here now, not weeks from now. 

 

“I’ll send you your flight info. When can you leave?” 

 

“Probably Monday, at the earliest. Gives me time after we get home from Montreal to repack.” 

 

“Okay.” They talk a bit longer, about their day and their plans for Christmas. Sid is still smiling to himself when they finally hang up, and he covers his face. “God, I’m in trouble.” 

  
  


* * *

 

Sid swings his door open, and laughs aloud when Travis barrels right into him. The door gets kicked shut as Travis kisses Sid deep, pulling back to grin at him. “Hey.” 

 

“Hi. Good flight?” Sid submits to more kisses before Travis stops long enough to kick off his shoes and shed his coat. 

 

“Good. Airports suck but whatever. How are you?” 

 

“Happy to see you.” It’s too honest, maybe, and Sid can feel himself blush. Travis’ smile goes fond at that, and the kiss he presses to Sid’s mouth this time is soft. 

 

“I’m happy to see you, too.” 

 

Sid had ordered in; he could cook, but he doesn’t really want to. They’d settled on Travis just staying for a couple of days, both because they’re not used to having that much time together and to avoid arousing suspicion from their friends and teammates. Travis tugs Sid so he curls up against Travis on the couch as they sprawl out to watch TV. It’s so comfortable; Travis’ pine and woodsmoke scent is relaxing, and Sid falls asleep without meaning to. He wakes up to Travis rubbing his back, face tucked against Sid’s hair. 

 

“Sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be. It’s nice.” 

 

Snuggling back in, Sid sighs contentedly. “I don’t know if you’re going to be able to convince me to move.” 

 

Travis huffs a laugh and presses a kiss to Sid’s head. “That’s alright. Though we might be more comfortable cuddling in bed.” 

 

“Mhmm. Later.” 

 

Sid doesn’t go back to sleep, knowing he won’t be able to rest later if he does. Travis cuddles him and tells him about Ivan’s new girlfriend and Nolan’s indecision about getting a puppy. It’s nice, because Travis doesn’t expect him to talk, but he listens attentively when Sid shares stories about his sister and his teammate’s kids. 

 

“You want kids, huh?” Travis murmurs. 

 

“Someday.” It feels like a heavy subject, and Sid can feel his nerves ramp up. “Is that … I’m worried about scaring you off,” he admits.

 

“I don’t think you’re going to. I mean, I’m not ready for kids right now, and, well. I’d like to actually take you on dates and stuff. See if we can make this work. But I’m not opposed to kids, someday.” 

 

Tucking his face against Travis’ neck, Sid takes a deep breath of his scent, letting it soothe him. “You don’t - I didn’t expect you.” 

 

“I didn’t expect you either.” Travis coaxes him into a kiss, which turns into a heavy makeout. Sid pulls them from the couch and leads Travis to his bedroom; they stop to kiss along the way, Travis using every bit of his alpha strength to pin Sid’s heavier frame against the wall briefly. They shed clothes as soon as they’re through the door, with no thought for teasing or artistry. 

 

Tumbling Travis to the sheets, Sid straddles him, cheeks already flushed because he can feel that he’s wet and Travis growls low in his throat when the scent hits him. He doesn’t try to dislodge Sid from his position, though, just grasps at his hips and lets Sid do what he pleases. 

 

“Tell me this is okay,” he pants, taking hold of Travis’ cock and kneeling up so it can press between his cheeks.    
  


“Fuck, are you kidding? More than okay, Sid -” Travis cuts off with a groan, head tipping back and nails digging into Sid’s hips. Sid whines at the stretch; he hasn’t had anyone since his last heat and Travis’ cock spreading him open aches in the best way. 

 

Bracing himself on his own thighs, Sid starts to ride Travis’ cock, shifting until he finds an angle that makes him gasp and chasing after it. It’s good, at first, but then he starts to get frustrated that he can’t get it as hard as he wants, that Travis slips out when Sid misjudges and lifts up too far. A discontented chirrup escapes him, and that has Travis easing him to a standstill. 

 

“Let me?” Travis questions, careful not to make it an order even though he’s holding Sid’s hips tightly, like he wants to flip him over and  _ take _ . 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Sid goes when Travis guides him up and rolls them. Spreading his legs eagerly, he bares his neck to encourage Travis, letting out a groan when the alpha gives him what he wants. Travis slides right in, picking up the fast, hard pace that Sid had been craving but couldn’t quite accomplish on his own. 

 

“Alpha,” Sid gasps, feeling his whole body shiver when Travis growls right next to his ear. 

 

“Yeah? That what you wanted, omega? You’re so fucking good for me.” Travis holds himself up with one arm, his other hand fisting Sid’s cock, working him fast. Sid can feel his orgasm building, so quickly that he can’t stop the cry that tears from his mouth when it hits. It gets dragged out when Travis knots him, the throb of his knot against Sid’s prostate leaving him quivering and overstimulated. 

 

“Shit.” Travis is laughing, breathless. He dips his head to nuzzle Sid, purring. The purr is a surprise; most people only purr with those they’re really comfortable with; just the thought of it makes Sid melt. Reaching for it, Sid manages to dredge up a purr of his own, and the two of them get lost in each other, sated and relaxed. 

 

Two days doesn’t feel nearly long enough. They spend most of their time watching TV or using Sid’s indoor rink, but Sid would be lying if he said they didn’t spend a good portion of it in bed, too. The idea of Travis sleeping in the spare bedroom quickly goes out the window, and - for the first time in a long time - Sid sleeps with his alpha’s knot inside him and the heavy rumble of a purr lulling him to sleep. 

 

That’s how he knows he’s in trouble, though. He’s already thinking of Travis as  _ his _ alpha, not just an alpha. Travis had promised a date, a real one the next time they can manage it, but Sid has no idea how they’re going to pull that off in either Philly or Pittsburgh. Still, he finds himself thinking about it and about Travis, more than he thought he would. 

 

“I really like you,” he confesses one day over a video call. Travis smiles his crooked smile, turning that same fond look on him that Sid has learned to love so well. 

 

“I’m glad, because I really like you, too.” Travis pauses, studying Sid for a moment before he goes on. “You know your feelings aren’t like. Gonna scare me.” 

 

“Okay.” Sid looks away from the camera. He can feel himself blushing, and he has no idea what to say, now. 

 

“Hey. I mean it. I know that - this was unexpected and kinda fast but I . . . this is important to me. You’re important.” 

 

“Jeez.” Swiping at his eyes, Sid gives Travis a smile. 

 

“Oh, man, don’t cry, if you cry then I will.” 

 

With a soft laugh, Sid wipes his eyes again. “Can’t have that, huh?” 

 

“I mean -” There’s the sound of a knock on Travis’ end and he sighs. “I guess I gotta go. Call me later?” 

 

“Yeah, I will. Bye.” 

 

“Bye.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It’s hard to find time to see each other with the playoff push looming. The Flyers are so close but unable to catch up, and Sid knows he can be single-minded in the face of playoffs. He texts Travis when he can, apologizing for the radio silence, but Travis reassures him it’s okay. They still exchange snaps almost every day, nothing big but it’s enough to make Sid feel connected, not enough to ease the aching pull in his chest that he’s trying desperately to ignore for now. 

 

And just like that, the Pens are out. The Flyers hadn’t made it, and Travis has gone home while Sid chased a three-peat. Now, all Sid wants is to get out of Pittsburgh and see his alpha. 

 

It takes Travis a few rings to answer when Sid calls him from his lake house. There’s the sound of a screen door closing and footsteps on wood before he hears Travis’s voice. 

 

“Hey, sorry. I’m at my cabin with my folks.” 

 

“I can call later if this is a bad time,” Sid tells him, even though he wants Travis to stay on the phone more than anything right now. 

 

“No it’s cool. It’s nice to hear your voice. How are you?” 

 

“I-” Sid swallows hard. “I want to see you. I’ve been - Have you felt-?” 

 

“The bond?” Travis almost whispers it, like he’s afraid to say it out loud. “You feel it, too?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Oh.” Sid hates that Travis sounds surprised. “I didn’t think you . . . you were so far away.” 

 

Closing his eyes, Sid takes a slow, deep breath. He can hear the hurt and sadness in Travis’ words and he wants to whine in apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think I don’t want this.” 

 

“It doesn’t have to be right away, or - or if you don’t to-” 

 

“God, Sid, no. No, I want to see you, okay? I just . . . hang on.” There’s a few moments of breathing and Sid thinks Travis must be moving further away from the house. “Sorry. I um. I was going to ask you how you felt about meeting my parents.” 

 

Sid’s stunned, quiet for a beat too long, because Travis is rambling again. “It’s totally cool if you’re not ready or you think it’s too soon, but I thought it might be nice because you could come here and hang out and we wouldn’t always be at yours, you know?” 

 

“Do you … are they going to be okay with this?” 

 

“With you, or that you’re a guy? Because they - they know I’m bi. I told them before I got drafted. Mom has always said that I shouldn’t be worried about bringing guys home.” 

 

“I’m a lot older than you,” Sid says softly. They’ve been over this before, but Sid feels the need to say it again. 

 

“I know. But we’re bonded, or going to be. They know how special that is.” True bonds don’t come along all that often, just enough to make people chase the thought of a soulmate, but rarely enough that most people will never experience it. Sid doesn’t know how to vocalize everything he’s feeling about them, their situation. 

 

“Okay,” is what he says instead, even though his heart clenches in fear of taking that kind of step. He aches to have Travis close more than anything. “Let me know when? I’ll fly out, whenever works for you.” 

 

“I will.” There’s the slam of the screen door in the distance and a voice calling out. “Be right there!” Travis yells back, half muffled before his voice comes back clear again. “Sorry. I have to go. I’ll call you as soon as I can. I - I love you.” 

 

“I love you, too.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“So, not just dating anymore, eh?” Flower sounds a bit dumbfounded and Sid can relate. 

 

“Not just, no.” Sid listens as Flower hums to himself, not sure of what to say next. 

 

“It’s a big deal. Soulmates.” 

 

“Yeah. I kind of - I don’t know what to do, really.” 

 

That gets a laugh, at least. “Yeah. But who says you have to do anything, hm? You have your mate.” 

 

“I guess. People are going to talk, though.” 

 

“Ah, people talking about Sidney Crosby, who would’ve thought,” Flower teases. 

 

“Shut up.” Running a hand through his hair, Sid tips his head back against the wall, staring up at the faint lines of cobwebs tracing the beams of the porch roof. “I guess you’re right. Travis kind of said the same thing. We’re gonna talk to management, the guys. But it is what it is. PR can handle the statements and stuff and we’ll figure out how much we wanna say.”    
  
The door of the cabin swings open, and a sleep-rumpled Travis pads out. He gives Sid a curious look, but Sid waves his phone a bit, holding out a hand. Travis curls up next to him on the porch swing, warm and soft as Sid gathers him against his side. 

 

“That’s the spirit. Bring him to visit though. I’d like to meet him when he’s not running his mouth.” 

 

Sid laughs out loud despite himself, just shaking his head at Travis’ inquiring little sound. “I will. We need to go to my parents’ for a while, but then I’m sure we could swing a road trip your way.” 

 

“Sounds good. I’ll talk to you later, yeah? I can hear Estelle, so I better go.” 

 

“Okay. Give the girls my love.” 

 

Travis nuzzles him as he hangs up. “You weren’t in bed.” 

 

“Sorry.” They’re still not quite past the bonding stage of needing near constant contact, but Sid had really needed to talk to someone, just to settle his mind. “We can go back. It’s early, yet.” 

 

It takes some prodding to get Travis back up, and he’s nearly asleep again as soon as they’ve settled back in bed. Sid tucks his face against his alpha’s neck, breathing in his soothing scent. He makes flexible schedules in his head while Travis sleeps, thinking of all the people they’re going to need to talk to and feeling a little better for having some semblance of a plan. Pressing a quick kiss against Travis’ throat, Sid closes his eyes and dreams.


End file.
